


Storm The Sorrow

by theescapist99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, THIS IS SOMEONES BIRTHDAY GIFT, but super descriptive rape, but you know who you are, graves is forced to watch, grindelgraves rapes credence, happy belated birthday, happy end, i have no idea of you wanted me to name you, that sort of thing, their birthday was like a week ago so its super late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theescapist99/pseuds/theescapist99
Summary: It's Gellert Grindelwald's trial come at last.Percival and Credence are forced to testify... but as Percival was removed from the case due to personal involvement, he isn't quite sure what evidence might be presented.He's worried that sitting through the trial might prove to be too much for Credence, fragile as he is.But in the end...a discovery leads to Percival breaking instead.





	Storm The Sorrow

Whispers traveled around the courtroom like the swift flight of the swooping evil.

As Percival and Credence found their seats, Percival kept a firm grip on the jaunt of Credence’s bony shoulder.

He knew that every eye in that room watched them both with either subtlety or rude blatancy -- but _all_ of them with mistrust and distaste.

_Isn’t that boy that obscurial that caused all that mayhem?_

_Is it true Grindelwald stole Percival Graves’ identity?_

_How do we know Percival Graves wasn’t just working with him… he was always kind of a prude, after all._

_Why are they here?_

_Should they be here?_

Not a single person in the packed courtroom needed to speak a word in order for Percival to know what they were thinking… what everyone was asking their neighbors or their own selves.

The truth of it was, Percival agreed with quite a lot of it.

He really did not want to be here -- and he did not want Credence to be here either.

Yet an inevitable day had come at last.

In the center of the circular dome, Gellert Grindelwald was already sitting in his various shackles – looking as bored as a man who was waiting for a late train at a train station.

And Percival Graves and Credence Barebone were also present -- seated in high row of red velvet chairs to the right of the prisoner – but they were forced to be so as merely witnesses.

Percival already felt quite strange not sitting in his personalized throne to the right of Seraphina.

But for right now -- he was off duty.

At this moment, Percival was not “Percival Graves, the Director of Magical Security”, but rather “Percival Graves, victim of identity theft by the accused”.

And as a result of his demanded removal of involvement with the case after he had been rescued – Percival hadn’t the slightest idea of what evidence was scheduled to be presented, and that made him far more nervous than the escalating judgement from his peers.

He was _not_ worried that they might find wrong doing on his part.

Unless Grindelwald had found some crafty way to frame him yet again, Percival was certain that he would come out of this clean.

 If anything, it would absolve him of the suspicions of many of his peers and cohorts. And some selfish part of him was trying to take comfort in that concept… _perhaps_ he could come out of this courtroom with some redemption.

But it was Credence he truly worried for. Not only for the things Credence may have to witness and relive – but for the cold and callous way that such things might be presented, as was commonplace in the MACUSA courtrooms.

No matter who you were, a trial held by wizards can be a terrifying thing to witness – and Credence was prone to terror like cats were prone to hairballs.

Still, the president had insisted they both had to come. She had only informed Percival the other day that they had extracted memories from Credence, and it was crucial that Credence be present to verbally attest that the memories were legitimate and unaltered.

Yeah… that’s going to go over _real_ well.

With no other options than to continuously brush subtle and affectionate gestures the younger man’s way, Percival mentally braced himself as they formally began the proceedings.

 

* * *

 

Over an hour into the trial, and things were going better than expected.

Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein, Queenie Goldstein – they all stood to deliver their testimonies, thankfully without any incident of a creature breakout to interrupt.

Yet for the lack of it, some part of Percival was almost disappointed.

Grindelwald was silent the entire time thus far – but the pure evil of his aura said much more than any jeers or witty remarks.

And just when Queenie was sitting back down – when Percival swallowed hard, believing he was next --Seraphina called on Credence’s name instead.

Percival shot the president a warning look, although if pressed he knew he couldn’t really say what he was warning her against.

Please don’t make him do this?

It’s a little late for that.

Percival’s hand stayed on Credence’s wrist as the younger man stood, uncaring of the knowledge that the rest of the courtroom would fail to miss the telling body language.

 “Please state your name,” Seraphina commanded in a clipped voice.

Percival had no delusions that his old friend shared his concerned for Credence – it was likely that had Percival not insisted otherwise, Seraphina would have simply had him executed upon discovering he had survived.

“Cre – Credence Barebone,” stuttered a high and trembling voice that was nearly comical in contrast to the serious and palpable tension that filled the room like malevolent oxygen.

“Credence Barebone,” Seraphina nodded curtly, “Do you recognize the man sitting in the prisoner’s chair, Gellert Grindelwald?”

“…Yes.”

Seraphina pursed her lips – the closest thing she ever does to breaking that cool and unfazed expression of hers. It’s usually a sign of something ugly forthcoming, and Percival felt goosebumps trickle onto the skin of his arms.

The president turned to the jury, and in a monotonous voice she stated, “Let the evidence show that Gellert Grindelwald committed the following crimes against Credence Barebone, thought to be a No Maj at the time.”

She nodded to Abernathy, who switched on the projector over the penseive as he had done with everyone who had testified so far.

In the open air that divided Seraphina and Grindelwald, a memory floated and played in midair.

Percival saw himself – or rather Grindelwald pretending to be him – and Credence sitting at a diner.

From across the table, Grindelwald enchanted a wilted flower and brought it back to full bloom. He handed the blossomed flower to Credence, who took it with tentative fingers and gaped at it openly.

“Here we have exposure of magic in front of a No Maj. I reiterate that he was believed to be a No Maj at the time,” Seraphina deliberated to the jury as the memory – what could have easily been a simple showing of two friends (or lovers) having a swell lunch – continued to play.

Percival looked up at Credence. The boy was watching the memory with a glazed look over his eyes – but other than that no indication of any incoming nervous breakdowns.

Percival decided he should continue to hold the boy’s hand… just in case.

“As you can see, this violation of secrecy continued…”

The memories changed – the ones that followed the diner scene shorter than the first.

There were meetings in dark alleyways, illegal conversations about magic that Percival himself had executed countless of people for having.

It definitely did rub salt in still open wounds – watching himself commit the same acts that he had condemned others for, many of which were known to members of the jury and witnesses.

Beside him, Credence still seemed unfazed by it all, and Percival had to admit that he was impressed.

“…and in addition to the violation of the law of secrecy,” Seraphina spoke as she glared down at Grindelwald, who met her gaze with an expression that showed something close to pride, “Gellert Grindelwald also assaulted and violently raped Credence Barebone in the premises of Percival Graves’ home.”

Percival’s head snapped upward to look at Credence, who was now closing his eyes as though bracing himself for an anticipated strike.

“Credence, what….” Percival began to say, but his words were drowned out by shrill gasps that suddenly filled the room -- much less subdued than the whispered speculations from when they had taken their seats.  

In the translucent projection Grindelwald was fucking Credence – hard. Both men were naked, and Credence was bent over as his upper body was repeatedly dragged against the surface of Percival’s bedroom dresser.

Credence’s wrists were bound and tied behind his back. Grindelwald’s – Percival’s – face was tinged with the sinister blush of heavy intoxication.

Even in the grainy image -- they could see the sweat that covered both bodies, implying they had been at it for a while.

And although the volume was faint -- they could _all_ hear the screams.

“No! Mr. Graves! Please, stop!”

They _all_ listened to the heavy sobs --and the slick sound effects of repeated thrusts that were coated by a small bit of actual lubrication, but the rest of it was drenched in the blood of a virgin’s ass.

Crimson smears covered Credence’s lower body – and with his paper white skin, Percival had the silly thought that it almost looked like mint candy.

The sharp clap of moist flesh slapping against each other in rapid succession resounded with an echo in the courtroom that had been shocked into a strained silence, and it was the only thing that could be heard.

Well…. That, and the screaming.

The moans and groans of unbearable pain.

The weak whimpers when Credence had screamed himself hoarse, and was reduced to the sounds of softly dying.

At least… that’s probably what it felt like.

Grindelwald was holding onto Credence by the top of his head, his fist tight as it pulled back a clump of his hair.

“Mr. Graves it hurts…” Credence mewled and Grindelwald answered with a particularly aggressive trust, which drew an agonized cry from the boy’s lips.

The sound of it -- of Credence using _his_ name in a desperate plea for mercy --- brought invisible hands to each end of Percival’s small heart, and they wrung the organ like a dirty rag over a bowl of water.

“I can’t…” Credence whimpered meekly into the phantom image of the table.

“Oh yes you can,” the slurred words came out like a perfect copy of his own husky voice when he’s had a bit too much to drink, “And I swear to God Credence…. If you don’t find this child soon you _will_. If you fail to prove yourself worthy as my assistant, I will demote you to my personal concubine. And the only purpose you will _ever_ serve is a tight hole for me to _fuck_.”

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”

Percival heard Credence’s voice verbalizing the words, but he could no longer tell if they had come from the Credence next to him or the memory suspended in the courtroom.

His own emotions – including emotions he was entirely unfamiliar with – were accumulating in an epic hurricane that brewed and grew inside of him.

He was getting closer and closer to throwing caution to the wind and going for Gellert Grindelwald right there and then – his toes itched as his feet compelled him to stand.

Stand.

Run.

Break his fucking neck.

And perhaps Serphina could sense that sense of urgency -- for she ended the memory an instant later.

But not before Grindelwald orgasmed and withdrew - and they all saw the steady dribble of blood, shit, and cum that followed after the tip of his engorged cock.

It was the first time that Percival had ever cursed the impressive size of his own girth.

Just before the memory faded completely -- Grindelwald took a drag of a still lit cigarette that he had set off to the side, and he pushed it deep into Credence’s severely injured asshole.

The projection dissipated finally, with Credence’s blood curdling scream from the burn being the last sound to come from it.

And without hesitation Seraphina turned back to look at Credence, who Percival saw still had his eyes shut tight.

“Credence,” Seraphina spoke with a bit more gentleness in her voice this time, “Do you testify… under oath… that everything that we have just witnessed occurred during your relationship with Gellert Grindelwald?”

Credence only nodded, but no one pushed him to say more.

From the center of the courtroom, Gellert began to laugh – and it was the first sound he had made since the testimonies had begun.

“You bastard…” Percival stood, his entire body trembling with his own lividity.

Around them -- lamp posts were shattering loudly and screams erupted as the shards of them fell over the room like perilous rainfall.

Percival knew it was his uncontrolled magic – that invisible obscurus that lived inside every wizard if pushed far enough.

Percival was advancing, and Grindelwald was still laughing, and many were fleeing as the grandiose courtroom seemed to be collapsing under the tremor of a mighty earthquake.

But there was no earthquake.

There was only hatred.

There was only hatred for a man who has ruined the only genuine relationship with another human being that Percival might ever know.

There was only loathing for this monster who took the innocence of a harmless boy who didn’t deserve _any_ of this.

Seraphina’s Aurors were already moving to intercept – but before Percival could get much closer to the hysterical lunatic shackled in that chair, he felt a hand seize his own risk.

Snapping out of rage fueled tunnel vision, Percival whipped his head around to see Credence standing a step above him.

“Percy,” Credence said gently, his voice nearly a whisper, “It’s okay.”

Violently, Percival shook his head.

In a cracking voice – his throat tight with emotion, he half sobbed, “It’s never going to be okay. I can’t believe you never told me, Credence. I can’t… I don’t think we can see each other anymore.”

Credence brought a hand up to the lining of Percival’s jaw, where a bit of stubble had been forming recently.

The hand hesitated at first -- drawing back for just a second before the tips of the younger man’s fingers glided over the jaw gingerly.

Percival hadn’t quite realized it until now – but until this moment, Credence had never been the first to initiate physical contact.

If not for what he had just seen, he might have even smiled.

“That was him,” Credence whispered with a rare assertiveness, “This is you. You had nothing to do with that. I know that, Percival. I _know_ the difference between you… and him.”

And with the whole courtroom watching, Percival bolted upright and kissed Credence hard against the lips.  

Around them, the gasps started up again – but they fell on deaf ears for both men.

For with the words that Credence had so quietly spoken – with that simple statement from this single person – Percival realized that he had found his redemption in the courtroom after all.

Just not quite with the person he had expected he would… but simultaneously with the only person that would ever truly matter.

And yes – maybe things would be okay after all.

**Author's Note:**

> It might not have been as explicit as you wanted it.... but I hoped you enjoyed it. I mean theres some pretty gnarly ideas I've been wanting to try... but those will be for future stores. ;)


End file.
